Skateboarding on the Roof
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: After getting himself a new skateboard, Beast Boy foolishly decides to try it out on the roof of Titans Tower - much to the worry of the other titans. What sort of chaos will the young shapeshifter doubtlessly cause?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The atmosphere on the rooftop of Titans Tower was peaceful and quiet this evening.

That was why Raven had decided to go there to carry out her daily meditation. The sun was sinking beyond the horizon, leaving the sky in a bright orange colour. The young-half demon was alone in the evening atmosphere, sitting with crossed legs on thin air as she chanted quietly to herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos … Azarath Metrion Zinthos … Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"WOOHOO!"

Raven jumped with fright before falling flat on her back onto the ceiling. She picked herself up and rubbed her sore head from where she'd hit it before turning around with a death glare at the one who'd disturbed her – already knowing just who it was.

"Check me out! I'm a lean, mean, green machine! Most awesome thing to be found riding these four wheels!"

Beast Boy was up on the rooftop, riding a new skateboard he had gotten that day. Upon seeing Raven was where he intended to try it out, he couldn't resist showing off to her.

"Whadda ya think, Raven?! Ain't I the coolest skateboarder ever?!"

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeee you are…" Raven replied in all her sarcastic nature. "It'll only be a matter of time before you fall and break every bone in your bod I give you about five minutes!"

"Me?! Fall off this baby? That ain't ever gonna happen! I'm too good for that!"

Beast Boy continued to cockily ride his skateboard around the rooftop when the other titans arrived.

"You should not be doing the skateboarding on the top of the house roof, Beast Boy," Starfire cautioned.

"It's way too dangerous to be riding that thing up here," Robin warned.

"The park's the place for that, man!" Cyborg advised.

"Don't worry, dudes and dudette!" Beast Boy grinned as he rode towards them. "I'm the most awesome skateboarder there ever was! Nothings too dangerous for-"

"BEAST BOY! LOOK OUT!"

The young shapeshifter's bragging was cut off as he bumped into Cyborg. He was thrown off his board and came down with a hard bump on the rooftop.

That was nothing compared to Cyborg as he was knocked off the top of the tower with the skateboard rolling off after him. As the others yelled his name in their horror, he let off a terrified cry as he fell – which came to an end as he hit the ground, resulting in a mighty crashing sound filling the air.

"CYBORG!" Robin hollered as gaped down towards the ground where his friend had fallen – before glaring at the one who'd knocked him off the roof. "Look what ya did, Beast Boy!"

"You could have seriously harmed, Cyborg!" Starfire scolded.

"Go down there and fix what you did right now!" Raven seethed. "You little green twit…"

"Ya don't have to tell me, guys!" With an alarmed look across his face, Beast Boy transformed himself into a bird. "I'm on it!"

He flapped his wings and took to the air before beginning to soar down towards where Cyborg had fallen. A sick feeling was inside his feathery stomach. He was afraid of what he was going to find waiting for him on the ground.

His bird's eye view soon allowed him to find out, causing him to come to a stop and hover in the air. "Holy waffles!"

Cyborg was spread out across the ground – completely broken into pieces. His metallic body had shattered as soon as he'd crashed landed. His head was laying on its own, facing up towards the sky and unable to move. A glared crossed his face when he saw the bird above him. Its green colour teling him it was the person responsible for him falling off the roof.

"BB! Look what ya did to me! What have ya gotta say for yaself?!"

"Oh, man! Baby, are you alright?!"

Cyborg's frown faded to be replaced by a stumped look; he thought the term of endearment Beast Boy had used was directed at him. He was just about to ask the shapeshifter why he'd called him such a thing – when the bird swooped down to pick up something from the grown with the use of his claws.

"Glad you're okay! I promise I'll never let ya fall off the roof again!" Beast Boy smiled as he turned back into his regular form before planting a kiss on his skateboard. "C'mon, let's go somewhere safe to be together!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Where you goin', man!" Cyborg frowned as he watched Beast Boy riding away, leaving him behind in bits and pieces. "Ain't ya gonna put me back together?!"

Beast Boy didn't answer as he left the half-robot he'd destroyed completely mangled as he rode his board in the direction of the park.

That would be a far safer place for him to skateboard.

At least it would have been … if he had not chosen to do it in the areas where skateboarding was prohibited.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
